Djimmi The Great
Djimmi The Great is one of the two flying bosses fought in Inkwell Isle Two. He is encountered in the level Pyramid Peril. Description Appearance Djimmi The Great is a muscular orange-red genie wearing a turquoise vest with a yellow inside, and a turban the same color as his vest that has a red gem and large white feather on it. Djimmi is almost always seen with his cobpipe clenched between his teeth. He also wears black and cream arm bands with light blue pants. His shoes look very similar to a genie's lamps. Personality Djimmi The Great seems to treat battling in a playful trickster way, having a near-constant grin on his face throughout the fight. He possibly also views Cuphead and Mugman as The Devil's puppets for doing his bidding, as he appears to mock them by using a marionette version of them during his fourth phase. Intro Djimmi will form himself from the smoke of his cobpipe, making a mock bow. He blows out a smoke cloud of Cuphead's face, with crossed-out eyes and a frown. The smoke will not actually deal damage to players. Phase 1 After his introduction, Djimmi will summon a treasure chest through his carpet and use one of these attacks from the chest to damage players: * Four swords come out of the chest one at a time that line up at the top, bottom, or left side of the screen, one of which can be parried. After which, these swords will spin around for a bit before launching at the players. * The chest spews out jewelry, goblets and gems at the players. One of those gems can be parried. * Two cat sarcophagi are sent out from the chest, which release 4 homing cat scarabs each, one of which can be parried. Once in a while, Djimmi shoots his skull in a forward trajectory. This attack is very infrequent, so players may only see him do this once or twice. If the players attempt to hide behind Djimmi, blue swords will drop on them. Once enough damage is dealt, Djimmi takes a meditation stance, close his eyes and blurs like TV snow before disappearing .Then the next phase begins. In expert mode, the attack is always the swords, however this time there are 8, and they cover all sides of the screen before coming at the players (with the exception of behind Djimmi). Phase 2 In this phase, players have to traverse through a side-scrolling section with Djimmi being the pillars that block the path. The pillars are only passable after shooting at a section with Djimmi's face, which creates a small opening for players to fly through. Once players pass through the first pillar, they will be met with saw blades that bounce around trying to damage them. These saw blades will not appear in simple mode. After the players make it to the end, the side-scrolling section disappears and the next phase begins. Phase 3 In this phase, a sarcophagus of himself appears from the top of the screen, opening to reveal a space-esque background inside before Djimmi stretches out towards the player . He attacks players mainly by moving up and down, and shooting his two eyeballs at the players, which move in a wave motion. All the while, ghost mummies of himself come out of the sarcophagus and damage players if they run into them. After taking enough damage, the sarcophagus gives the player a sad look and bounces off-screen, and the marionette phase begins. Phase 4 In this phase, players face the wooden marionette version of what seems to be a combined version of Cuphead and Mugman (or perhaps just a generic cup-person), which is officially named Puphead https://twitter.com/JakeClarkDude/status/923935146025263104-, created by Djimmi. First, Djimmi reappears and sits on his carpet for a few moments, seeming to telepathically steal the identity of the two brothers, before laughing while his turban changes into a glowing bulblight, hinting that Djimmi got an idea. Then Djimmi turns into a giant hand holding the strings of the marionette. Puphead seems to move around, walking in the air, before releasing its finger and proceed to shoot two (almost vertical) lines of blue bullets that will damage the player if they hit them. In the middle of these two lines, Puphead will shoot waves of 4 bullets, one of which can be parried. The two lines of bullets will not appear if the difficulty is set on simple. All the while, Djimmi's turban homes in on players, following them and stopping, changing his hole in a mouth and firing from it three waves of bullets which goes in a cross formation and slowly turns counter-clockwise. On simple difficulty, the turban will only move around wihout firing the bullet waves. After taking enough damage, Puphead is defeated, pulled out from the top of the sceen while featuring cross-shaped eyes and having his straw taking the shape of an angel's halo. Then the real fight with Djimmi begins. Strangely, on Simple difficulty, the battle just ends despite Djimmi not actually being harmed in the process. In expert mode, Puphead can be shooting faster than in other modes. Final Phase In this final phase, Djimmi turns into a giant version of himself taking up a good portion of the screen. There he summons three pyramids, each with 1 turquoise eye on each side, flying around the player. Periodically, the pyramid will open its eyes, firing a laser in 4 directions, after a short delay. Occasionally, Djimmi will fire a ring-like projectile at the players which shoot from the gem on his turban. After damaging him enough, Djimmi is defeated, coughing. Gallery Swords.jpg|Sword attack Test.jpg|Jewelry attack Sadl.jpg|Cat attack Genie.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' GenieSarcophagus.png|''Phase 3 sprite'' GenieMarionette.png|''Puphead sprite'' GenieGoldenMarionette.png|''Golden Puphead'' (Unused) GiantGenie.png|''Final phase sprite'' Trivia *The pyramids in his last phase may be a reference to the Eye of Providence, and by extension, the Illuminati. *Despite being a genie, his speech patterns and gestures make him more akin to a stage magician. *His name is a portmanteau of Djinn, the romanization of "jinn" which is the more traditional Arabic term for genie, and the name Jimmy. *His shoes bear a resemblance to Genie Lamps. *The pipe in Djimmi's mouth is a mixture of the Calabash pipe (used by Sherlock Holmes portrayed by Basil Rathbone) and the Corncob pipe (commonly used by Popeye The Sailor in all his cartoons). *The use of 3D polygonal models in his stage's background may be a reference to the use of physical models as backgrounds in Fleischer shorts such as Popeye The Sailor Meets Sinbad The Sailor, Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves, or Little Dutch Mill. *In terms of video games, Djimmi resembles the characters from Doki Doki Panic ''before it became ''Super Mario Bros. 2 in the United States. *According to his death quote in phase one of his battle, Djimmi went to genie school, and the first "trick" he learned there were seemingly the attacks he used in phase one. * Djimmi The Great has the most phases out of all the bosses in Cuphead, with five in total. ** Unless the minibosses are counted as different phases in the fight with King Dice, which would add up to 10 phases. *Djimmi can rapidly change the pitch of his voice, proven when his sarcophagus appears. When the sarcophagus opens up, Djimmi will let out a high pitched cry, and, in the same stage, he can be heard making high pitched noises as he attacks. However, his laugh before he summons Puphead is much lower in pitch. *According to a Twitter post by Jake Clark, the animator and designer of Cuphead, the marionette is named Puphead (which is derived from the word "puppet"). *For a split second, Puphead can be seen with a yellow/golden tint and a golden glow. *Djimmi looks somewhat similar to the Genie from Aladdin, both sharing the muscularity, the armbands and the fact that they both are djinns and both treating the protagonists playfully. **The Genie in German is called "Dschinni", sounding and looking very familiar to Djimmi. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2